Serena Fredrick
Serena Fredrick was a powerful witch practitioner (in her "mid- to late- 20's") with the power to create fire with her mind. She lived alone with her cat and worked as a nurse at the County General Hospital. In 1998, Serena was the third witch murdered in three weeks by a warlock. Powers and abilities Serena lights candle.jpg Serena lights candle (2).jpg Serena lights candle (3).jpg Serena lights candle (4).jpg Serena lights candle (5).jpg Serena lights candle (6).jpg Serena lights candle (7).jpg Serena lights candle (8).jpg Serena lights candle (9).jpg Serena had the power of pyrokinesis and it was activated through her fingertips. She demonstrated this power by lighting nine candles on top of her altar in preparation for her Protection Spell. Serena could also cast spells, could presumably create and use potions, and strangely enough had a tattoo of the triquetra on her her neck. serena at her altar.jpg|Serena at her altar. serena's triquetra tattoo.jpg|Triquetra tattoo. Altar Serena's altar which was a low round table with a dark blue tablecloth, carvings, and covered with nine candles (three white, three red, two blue, and one green). There were also assorted herbs and spices, a wand, an athame, an incense burner, and a chalice full of red wine. serena's altar.jpg|Serena's altar in preparation for her spell. serena casts a protection spell.jpg|Serena's altar in action. serena's altar (2).jpg|Serena's altar serena casting her protection spell.jpg|''Master of Moon and Sun...'' serena casting her protection spell (2).jpg|''I shield you...'' serena casting her protection spell (3).jpg|''in my Wiccan way...'' serena casting her protection spell (4).jpg|''...and offer...'' serena casting her protection spell (5).jpg|''your sun force...'' serena casting her protection spell (6).jpg|''down.'' Protection spell Presumably after hearing about the two other witch-murders, Serena cast a protection spell which included many different hand and arm gestures. :Auger de Gomay, Auger de Gomay :Ancient one of the Earth so deep, :Master of moon and sun. :I shield you in my Wiccan way, :Here in my circle round. :Asking you protect this space, :And offer your sun force down. History Something Wicca This Way Comes Serena is seen feeding her cat, whom she affectionately calls "Baby" as she prepares her altar for a spell. The spell turns out to be a protection spell and as she finishes her chant, a strange man walks up behind her scaring her. But she knows who it is, smiles, and asks why he has come over. He pulls out an athame and stabs her in the stomach, killing her. Andy Trudeau and his partner Darryl Morris arrive on scene of the murder. Andy asks Darryl about the killing and explains his theory of it being part of a witch hunt. Notes and trivia * Although never mentioned in the series, her name was given in the premiere Charmed novel "The Power of Three." * Andy Trudeau insinuates that Serena was preparing for a Sabbat. * Andy also states that Serena was a solitary practitioner. * Serena's building was at the corner of 8th and Franklin. * Serena had a triquetra tattoo on her neck, which Andy said was the same tattoo Jeremy's two previous murders had. * Also in the novel "The Power of Three," Serena is described as being twenty-eight years old and having battled evil for all of those years. Category:Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Witches Category:Witches lost